ABSTRACT The Coordination section will be responsive in achieving promoting seamless interactions between the two sites in the Bay Area Reporters (?Center?): The PIs of this project at UCSF (McManus) and UC Davis (Lloyd) have a longstanding, well-established synergistic partnership in the production, resource management, and phenotyping of mouse models of human disease. They have had interactions over the last several years between their scientific and technical experts in efficient ES cell QC, microinjection, mouse breeding and rapid colony expansion, artificial reproductive technologies and cryopreservation, multi-system high-throughput phenotyping, molecular and other specialty phenotyping, technology development, and mouse archiving and distribution. Centrally organized at the lead institution (UCSF), both sites retain responsibility for management and reporting of their respective project sections. Proper coordination involves seamless administrative, managerial, and operational coordination of all activities of the Center at both UCSF and UC Davis. This goal will be achieved by coordinating operation and management of the Mouse Production section at UCSF and Genome Editing Testing and Resource sections at UC Davis in order to produce and deliver a set of mouse models containing multiple reporter genes expressed in all cell types that will allow facile and quantitative evaluation of genome editing in any cell type of interest. We will also coordinate the development and use of mouse models containing multiple reporter genes expressed in all cell types to validate new delivery systems and genome editing tools developed by other investigators in the Somatic Cell Genome Editing (SCGE) Consortium. We have implemented a management plan that fully supports the achievement of Center goals and milestones using best practices for tracking and reporting on Center activities to other SCGE Consortium members, the NIH, and the general public. To aid our endeavors, we have developed a Center Steering Committee (CSC) that will serve as the operational governing board of the Center. The Center Steering Committee will include the PD(s)/PI(s), Section Leads, the NIH Project Scientist (voting), the NIH Program Official (ex officio) and external scientists. Key co-investigators and pre- and postdoctoral trainees will also be eligible to attend the Center Steering Committee meetings. The CSC will interact directly with the SCGE Program Steering Committee (PSC). The CSC will look to the SCGE-PSC to provide oversight and approval of tests that require more comprehensive characterization in research organisms. The CSC is prepared to interact with the SCGE-PSC and with any subcommittees, working groups, or other program teams that might be established to facilitate development, implementation and monitoring of specific functions such as selection and assignment of delivery systems ready for evaluation in animal models, result assessment, collection of information and dissemination of the data and animal strains.